KIREI
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: Oneshoot Tentang Inojin Yamanaka Yang bingung dengan pikirannya di pagi hari, / Bukankah aku masih terlalu kecil untuk hal semacam ini?./ Check this Out! mina-san! SAIxINO!


**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto  
>Kirei © Elf (homin EL)<strong>

**SAI X INO**

**(+ Inojin)**

**[WARN : TYPOS]**

**Enjoy**

"Eng…"  
>Bocah dengan kulit Pucat itu membuka matanya perlahan, kelopak matanya yang malas sedikit demi sedikit terangkat sebelum bersentuhan langsung dengan sinar matahari, tangannya yang masih terasa lemas itu terpaksa ia angkat untuk menghalangi sang surya menyerang pupilnya yang indah. Pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sebuah bunga matahari yang bergoyang indah menghadap sang surya, serta selambu putih tipisnya yang bergoyang pelan tertiup angin pagi di musim semi.<p>

_**Kirei…**_

Pikirnya sedetik sebelum…

"Inojin-kun! Sarapan sudah siap! Cepat bangun!"

"Ermh… kenapa teriakan ibu selalu bersemangat setiap pagi." Keluh Inojin Yamanaka yang akhirnya beranjak dari kasur empuknya. Piyamanya yang sedikit kebesaran mengekspose kulit pucatnya yang ia dapat dari sang ayah. Dan surai Pirang pekat sebahu yang ia dapat dari sang ibu terlihat berantakan.

Tep

Inojin menghentikan langkahnya, ia melirik amplop berwarna pink yang tergeletak indah di atas meja belajarnya.

Surat Cinta

Inojin bukan anak bodoh yang tak mengerti apa itu cinta. Mungkin dia tidak mengerti Cinta secara spesifik. Namun Ibunya seringkali menceritakan dongeng tentang percintaan. Tentang dua sahabat yang memutuskan tali persahabatan mereka hanya karena keduanya mencintai seorang yang sama. Keduanyapun memutuskan untuk menjadi rival. Sampai pada akhirnya.. mereka sadar bahwa itu sia-sia. Cinta akan datang kapanpun. Cinta tidak bisa di paksakan atau di jadwalkan. Cinta tak pernah pandang bulu, mereka menyerang semua umat di dunia ini. Cinta itu mengejutkan. Cinta itu… menakjubkan.

Setidaknya itu yang pernah ia pelajari dari sang ibu.

"Apa aku harus membacanya?" Inojin berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Jujur ia tak pernah berada dalam situasi seperti ini. _Bukankah aku masih terlalu kecil untuk hal semacam ini?_. Pikirnya dalam hati. Demi jasin dia baru menginjak umur 10 tahun. _Tapi bukankah dongeng dua sahabat yang ibu ceritakan juga baru berumur 10 tahun waktu itu? Atau bahkan lebih kecil? Dan mereka sudah jatuh cinta. Ah…Tapi tetap saja… _Ia tak henti-hentinya bergelut dengan pikirannya. Mendapat peringkat pertama saat ujian. Mendapat misi sulit bersama timnya. Mendapat perlakuan kasar Chouchou saat sahabat wanitanya itu sedang _badmood_. Mendapat amukan sang ibu saat ia membuat kesalahan. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal sulit dalam hidupnya. Mendapat Peringkat pertama dalam ujian adalah hal sulit bagi Inojin. Karena semua orang jadi memperhatikannya. Sedangkan ia tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Kulit pucat yang kontras dengan terang surai miliknya sudah cukup membuatnya tak henti-henti menjadi pusat perhatian. Di tambah fakta bahwa ia pintar dan genius bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Inojin.

"Inojin-kun!"

"_Ha-Hai… Oka-chan!_ aku turun sekarang!" Inojin buru-buru kekamar mandi dan kembali kekamar untuk mengaganti pakaiannya. Namun sesaat sebelum Inojin keluar dari kamarnya, ia menoleh lagi ke arah di mana amplop itu berada. Inojin memandangnya lekat, ia terlihat berfikir keras, walau wajahnya hanya menampilkan _poker face_ warisan ayahnya.

"Sigh… aku tidak tahan lagi" Inojin kembali ke meja belajarnya dan mengambil amplop berwarna pink tersebut.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou… Oka-chan.. Otou-san_" Inojin menyapa kedua orang tuanya di meja makan. Menurut Inojin, kelurganya adalah keluarga paling sempurna. Ibunya cantik dan sangat percaya diri. Walau sedikit pemarah, Ino Yamanaka adalah oang yang sangat di kagumi oleh Inojin. Ibunya adalah dokter medis serta ketua Tim investigasi desa Konoha. Tidak ada yang lebih keren dari itu. Sedangkan Sang Ayah adalah Ninja kelas atas yang tak diragukan lagi kemampuannya. Ninjutsu yang unik yang bercampur dengan seni artistik yang sangat sempurna. Hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seorang genius. Ayahnya adalah idolanya. Walau ia tak pintar menggambar, tapi inojin tak pernah menyerah belajar ninjutsu milik ayahnya tersebut. Walau sebagian besara darah Yamanakalah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

"Inojin-kun, apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Sai bertanya pada Anaknya dengan senyum andalannya. Kalian salah kalau berpikir 'senyum palsu' andalan seorang Sai yang kini tersungging di bibir laki-laki yang tengah menyesap Kopi hitamnya tersebut. Karena Sai tak pernah tersenyum palsu pada Anak dan juga istrinya. Senyum Pria itu terlihat tulus dan penuh kasih sayang. Pupil matanya masih terlihat. Dan kedua iris mata itu selalu memberi kehangat di hati Inojin.

"Em.. aku tidur sangat nyenyak" jawa Inojin namun tampangnya terlihat murung.

"Are? Kenapa tampangmu terlihat murung begitu hm? Inojin-kun Kau belum memberikan senyum kepada ibu sama sekali" dan cemberut Ino tetap tak merubah wajah Inojin. Ino dan Sai pun heran dengan tingkah anaknya. 

"Inojin-kun.. apa-"

Sreeek!

"Eh?" Ino dan Sai terlihat Kaget saat anaknya tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya.

Brak!

"_Oka-chan Tou-san!_ Apa Yang harus ku lakukan dengan ini! _Onegai!_ " Inojin tiba-tiba berteriak sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Telapak tanganya menghimpit amplop pink tersebut dengan permukaan meja makan.

"_A-Ano…"_ Ino tak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Melihat sebuah surat Cinta di tangan anak semata wayangnya membuatnya sedikit syok. Mungkin sangat Syok. Ino melirik suaminya lewat ekor matanya. Dan Sai tak jauh beda darinya, mungkin lebih parah! Mata Sai terlihat membulat sambil melihat benda asing di tangan putranya (surat cinta itu terlihat sangat asing dan mebahayakan di mata Sai). Mungkin semua orang berpikir bahwa Ino sangat overprotektif pada Inojin. Namun sebenarnya tidak. Ino hanya terlalu cerewet dan sering mengomel jika putranya membuat kesalahan. Namun tidak dengan Sai. Inojin bagai permata yang tidak boleh tersentuh oleh tangan jahat manapun. Memang sedikit keterlaluan, namun begitulah Sai pada anaknya. Sai terlalu menyayangi anaknya.

"Ehem.. Inojin duduklah dulu nak." Ino mencoba membuat suasana menjadi sedikit rileks. Ino sadar Anaknya adalah tipe pemikir, walau wajahnya tidak menunjukan banyak emosi. Namun sejak Inojin lahir dari rahimnya. Ino tahu segalanya tentang putranya tersebut.

"Coba Ibu baca Surat cin-.. erm… maksudku benda ini" Inojin mengangguk dan membiarkan ibunya Membuka amplop pink tersebut dan membaca isinya. Inojin berpikir mungkin tidak salah untuk bertanya masalah ini pada orang tuanya. Mereka adalah orang dewasa dan pasti lebih berpengalaman dari pada bocah 10 tahun seperti dirinya.

"Ah~~ kawai ne~~ cinta dimasa muda memang sungguh manis~ kyaa~~ gadis ini sungguh pintar dalam kata-kata!~ Kyaa " Ino terlihat sangat senang dan heboh. Membuat Inojin makin tegang. Apapun yang heboh menurut Ibunya pasti bukanlah kabar baik untuknya.

"Ino-chan... biarkan aku membacanya juga" Ucap Sai Tenang. Walau kelihatannya ia tidak tenang sama sekali.

"Hihihihihih aku jamin kau akan senang saat membacanya. Gadis yang menulis ini pasti sungguh cantik dan manis. Dia membuat setiap kata-katanya terdengar hidup dan benar-benar mewakili perasaanya yang tulus dari dalam hati."

Mengabaikan ocehan istrinya, Sai dengan serius membaca surat Cinta di tangannya. Dan tak lama kemuadian Sai memejamkan matanya dan pipinya terlihat merona. Mungkin surat cinta itu mengingatkannya pada masa mudanya dulu, saat ia mengirim surat cinta beserta lukisan pertamanya pada Ino Yamanaka. Gadis yang tak pernah ia sangka akan menjadi seorang yang sangat berarti baginya sampai saat ini.

"Inojin-kun, siapa yang memberimu ini?" Sai mulai bertanya pada anaknya. Ino hanya memandang anaknya dengan mata yang berninar terang. Tak sabar mendengar jawaban sang anak.

"U- "

"U?" Sai dan Ino makin tegang mendengar kelanjutan dari anak mereka.

"U-"

"Eeno? Ueno Kan? Yah! Dia memang gadis yang sangat imut!" Ino berdiri dan berteriak sambil mengepalkan tanganya ke udara.

"Sudah kuduga! Ueno yang cantik elegan dan juga sopan itu mempunyai ketertarikan tersendiri pada-"

"Ka-chan… bukan Ueno" desis sang anak pelan. Wajahnya kini memerah dan menunduk.

"Eh? Bukan Ueno?" Ino kembali duduk dan memandang lagi anaknya lekat.

"Inojin-kun… lalu siapa?" ternyata Sai juga sama tak sabarnya seperti Ino. Kalau memang bukan Ueno. Mungkin Unagi. Anak tetangga mereka itu cukup cantik dan pintar. Walau mereka bukanlah keluarga Ninja.

"Hahhh…" Inojin mengambil nafas panjang dan mengembuskannya. Sepertinya bocah berumur 10 tahun itu seudah lelah untuk memikirkanya. Inojin mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang kedua orang tuanyanya lekat dan tajam.

"UZUMAKI BARUTO!"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"_NANIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

BRUK

"SAI-KUN!"  
>"TOU-SAN!"<p>

Dan sepertinya sang ayah tak kuat menerima kenyataan bahwa anaknya yang sangat berharga baru saja mendapat surat Cinta dari anak sahabatnya, terlebih anak sahabatnya itu…

Laki-laki

"SAI-KUN bangun! SAI-KUN"

PLAK!

"Oka-chan! Jangan pukul Otou-san! Itu akan-"

"SAI-KUN JANGAN MATI!"

PLAKK PLAKK PLAKK !

"Okaaaa-Channnnnnnnnnnnn!"

Teriakan Inojin tak akan menghentikan ibunya. Ibunya tak akan berhenti memukul ayahnya sampai sanga ayah sadar kembali.

Inojin yang putus asapun kemabli ke meja makannya dan meninggalkan ayah dan ibunya yang terlihat seperti sedang bermain permainan S/M sepihak.

Inojin melihat tulisan tangan Baruto yang sungguh jelek dan tak mempunyai nilai artistik sama sekali.

"Harus ku apakan benda ini?. Apa yang harus ku lakukan saat bertemu Baruto nanti?" Inojin melihat Ibu dan Ayahnya kini yang sedang berpelukan mesra. Ibunya menangis haru di tengkuk sang ayah, karena Ayahnya yang akhirnya sadar dari pingsan.

"Em?" Tingkah kedua orang tuanya memang terlihat konyol. Namun jika Inojin melihat lebih seksama. Airmata ibunya bukanlah airmata yang di buat-buat. Pelukan ibunya sungguh kencang di leher Ayahnya. Begitupun juga dengan ayahnya..

"Ino-chan.. Ssshhh aku sudah tidak apa-apa… walapun agak memar di wajahku karena tinjumu. Sungguha ku tidak apa-apa... sudahlah… Shhh" kata-kata ayahnya yang terdengar konyol, namun jika di dengar lagi kata-kata itu cukup serius dan berhasil menenangkan ibunya.

"Baka.. BAKA! " teriakan ibunya memang terlihat kekanakan.. namun emosinya bukan pura-pura…

Mereka terlihat saling mencintai.

_**Kirei…**_

Pemandangan di hadapannya sangat indah, sama indahnya dengan bunga matahari yang bergoyang bersama sinar matahari saat menyambut pagi harinya. Cinta di antara Ibu dan Ayahnya juga Indah.

Inojin tersenyum. Dan melihat kembali surat Cinta dari Uzumaki Baruto.

"Hahhh… aku benar-benar masih terlalu muda untuk hal ini"

Dan dengan itu ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Mungkin Shikadai dan Chouchou sudah menunggunya diluar.

Kriet…

"Inojin kau lama sekali! Mendoukusai!"

"Inojin-kun cepat! Atau kau harus mentraktirku BBQ!"

_Hm… untuk saat ini bersama mereka sudah cukup. _

"Yah! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Shikadai! Chouchou!" Inojin menyusul teman-temannya dan merangkul kedua sahabatnya.

_Yah… saat ini, seperti ini adalah yang terbaik… _

Inojin melihat ke atas dan di sana terlihat langit luas membentang di hiasi awan awan indah.

_**Kirei…**_

"Ayo makan-makan setelah latihan dengan konohamaru sensei!"

"Chouchou mendokusai! "

"Diam shikadaikai! Makan itu penting untuk anak dalam masa pertumbuhan! Iyakan Inojin?!

"Um! Itu sangat penting! Apalagi kalau Shikadai yang mentlaktir!"

"Mana ada hubungannya!"

"Tentu saja ada!

"Ne!" ^_^

"Cih… mendokusai"

"hahahahaha"

"Hahahahaha"_  
><em> 

_**Kirei… **_

.

.

.

END

A/N OMG GOSHHHHHHHH FANFIC APA INI DEMI TUHAN GAK ADA PLOTNYA AHAHAHA! Tapi selamat untuk Sai dan Ino akhirnya bersama. Saya gak akan banyak cincong.. saya sudah bisa menerima pair ini dengan seluruh hari saya. Walau semua tahu… saya ini SasuIno Jalur Gaza. Namun.. saya pikir lagi… ini takdirnya. Takdir Ino ya sama Sai. Terlebih mereka memiliki anak yang super cute… bernama Inojin.. saya kamin suka sama keluarga Yamanaka.. dan heck sampai sekarang saya gak tahu nama belakang Sai OTL…

ini adalah Oneshoot spontan yang saya buat beberapa jam yang lalu. Semoga bisa menghibur Ino cenrik sekalian. Saya akan buat Oneshoot2 lainya kalau saya ada waktu luang.

R n R

ELFAZEN


End file.
